Enter Sedayasha
by Siei
Summary: when Sedayasha enters a few problems arise...Miroku likes some1 else but Sedayasha likes 2 ppl how will she choose?!R/R
1. Default Chapter

Enter Sedayasha  
Disclaimer:ahem as u no....I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 1 "Through the Dragon den and back again" *in a clearing* Kagome:Hey Inuyasha... Inuyasha:Yea wat is it Kagome? Kagome:Shouldn't we b looking for pieces of the Shikkon no Tama? Inuyasha:Maybe we should rest.....you're not the 1 who risks their ass to slay demons for u. Kagome:I guess ur right.. Sango:I just found a cave we could rest in guys! Kagome:Good job Sango! Miroku:R u coming Inuyasha? Inuyasha:Yea Yea I'm comin don't rush me.. *inside the cave* Sango:It didn't look this dark from out side... Inuyasha:Maybe because their is light out there! Kagome:OSOWARI!! Don't be mean to Sango! Inuyasha:*slams into the ground*ow.....*twitch twitch* Shippou:*jumps onto Inuyasha's back*Look their is some light up ahead!*points at some light* Inuyasha:U better get off of me Shippou! Shippou:*jumps off*oops sorry Inuyasha Inuyasha:*sarcastic*no worries I enjoyed it. Miroku:Maybe we should go where that light is maybe? *walk towards the light* ???:Who DARES to enter my den uninvited?! Kagome:*gasps*Wat was that?! Inuyasha:*takes out Tetsaiga* SHOW YOURSELF!!! ???:*while coming down her wings make a massive wind*Who r u?! Inuyasha:Y don't u tell us ur name first?! ???:My name is Sedayasha now wat is urs? Kagome:I'm Kagome,The guy with the cute little dog ears is Inuyasha,the perverted monk is Miroku,the Kitsune is Shippou,the girl with the giant boomarang is Sango Sedayasha:It's nice to meet u, but wat r u doing in my den?! Sango:We needed a place to stay and we didn't no that u were even here. Sedayasha:I guess u can stay for a while... Kagome:Arigatou Sedayasha! Miroku:Where shall we sleep? Sedayasha:Kagome and Inuyasha sleep together. Inner Kagome:YES!! Outer Kagome:*sarcastic*great.. Inner Inuyasha:WOO HOO!!! Outer Inuyasha:damn... Sedayasha:Sango and Shippou. Inner Miroku:That Kitsune will DIE if he layes a paw on her! Sedayasha:That leaves me and Miroku. *later that night* Sedayasha:Come on time to sleep.Every one get with ur partner. *every one gets with their assigned partner and sleeps* *morning Sedayasha is gone* Miroku:*yawns*Where did Sedayasha go? Inuyasha:I dunno*yawn* *Sedayasha comes back with lots of different kinds of food* Sedayasha:Dig in Everyone:*eats wat they want* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE n_n ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:Well I liked that chapter! Kagome and Inuyasha:Me too! Shippou:U really wouldn't let Miroku kill me would u? Me:Never! Shippou:Yay! n_n Miroku:*bein his Hentai self with Sango* Me:*holds TEAFPOD* Miroku:*pulls his hand back* ahem quick notice Arigatou-thank u TEAFPOD-The Evil Authoress Frying Pan Of Doom Gomen-sorry Gomen nasai-I'm very sorry Baka-Idiot,moron,stupid sama-priest Baku-you Yaoi-Gay Shounen-ai-gay with*ahem* Yuri-Lesbian Yaroo-fuck Yaroo Baku-fuck u Hentai-Pervert Itai-ow that hurt Gentai-how r u? Hai-yes Iie-no Konnichiwa-good day Koban wa-good evening Shikkon no tama-Jewel of the 4 souls That should cover it....PHEW that was alot! ja ne-good bye Ja Ne!!! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 "Secrets of the Dragon sword"  
  
Every1:*eating the food that they want* Sedayasha:*finishes wat she chose*So wat brings u here this far in the forest? Kagome:We're looking for shards of the Shikkon no Tama. Sedayasha:U mean like this?*shows half of the jewel* Inuyasha:*runs over and lifts it up*How did u get so many?! Sedayasha:The day that the shards were split into different parts of Japan my wings caught ALOT of shards. Kagome:That would make sense... Miroku:Have u heard of a shape-shifting demon named Naraku? Sedayasha:*growls*Have I ever! Miroku:So I take it u r very mad at him... Sedayasha:VERY! Sango:Wat did he do to u? Sedayasha:He nearly wiped out all of us dragon-demons for his shape- shifting needs... Miroku:How many r there left? Sedayasha:We would b lucky if there were 20 left... Miroku:I see.... Kagome:How about u join us to defeat Naraku and get the jewel shards? Sedayasha:I guess I'll help u... Kagome:We can start now!*drags them out of the cave* *down below a demon is destroying a village* Sedayasha:*lands*We have to go save that village!*runs to village* Inuyasha:*runs after her* Both:*see the giant demon and take out their swords* Sedayasha:*slashes him*RYU SLASH!!!*cut in half* Demon:*screeches in pain and is destroyed* Inuyasha:*blink blink*Wow ur pretty strong..... Sedayasha:i just wanna do 1 thing right now.... Inuyasha:Wat is that? Sedayasha:*tweaking his little ears* Inuyasha:*punches her down*NO1 CAN TOUCH MY EARS LIKE THAT!!! Sedayasha:XP sit.... Inuyasha:*falls*ow....*twitch twitch* Kagome:I thought I was the only 1 who could do that... Sedayasha:Guess not.. Inuyasha:So how did u get such a great sword? Sedayasha:It came from the claws of the greatest dragons Inuyasha:wow... Sesshomaru:*watching from a tree*I guess my hanyou brother has made a strong new ally.. Sedayasha:*hears Sesshomaru and looks at him* Sesshomaru:*jumps down*Hello Inuyasha... Inuyasha:*takes out sword*Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru:I am not here to fight...Its just ur ally found me.. Sedayasha:The name is Sedayasha Sesshomaru:I saw ur fight earlier....very impressive... Sedayasha:thanks.. Sesshomaru:I guess I will take my leave... Sedayasha:bye.. *Sesshomaru leaves* Kagome:I guess we should cont.? E.O.E:*nods* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chappie!n_n ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me:Its fun to make Inu fall!^^ Kagome:And funny! Sesshomaru:I guess they have ur weakness Inuyasha...*sips some tea* Inuyasha:SHUT IT SESSHOMARU! Sesshomaru:Just stating the truth... Shippou:*on Kagome's head staying away from a furious monk* Miroku:*reaching up to get Shippou*WIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON U!!! Shippou:EEP!*hides* Me:I will settle this over the break....bbs! 


	2. the angel and devil

The angel and devil  
  
hey sry I haven't updated... E.O.E:its ok...we got a break from torture while u were gone... .....Miroku.....DO THE DISCLAIMER! yes u r... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPPIE START! Sedayasha:Miroku? Miroku:yes lady Sedayasha? Sedayasha:I need to talk to u.... Miroku:well..u r... Sedayasha:...in private....*takes him into a room and closes the door* Miroku:nani? Sedayasha:I....I...I luv u.... Miroku:but aren't u demon? Sedayasha:yes but.....I luv u...ever since I met u... Miroku:.....*speechless*.... Sedayasha:....*leaves the room and heads for the exit of the den* Miroku:wait.. Sedayasha:nani? Miroku:its just...thats the first time anyone has said that they luv me... Sedayasha:it is? Miroku:hai... Inuyasha:u understand we can all hear u right? Sedayasha & Miroku:O_O;;; E.O.E:wow...Seda likes Miroku.... Shippou:never thought that would happen... Sango:no one did... Miroku:...gomen nasai Sedayasha-sama... Sedayasha:nani? Miroku:I have feelings for someone else... Sedayasha:*looks down sadly*ok....*she would then leave and fly off* Miroku:*sighs* Inuyasha:nice goin miroku..the one person who luvs u u turn down... Miroku:well....at least I didn't say that I didn't like her... Sango:imagine how bad it would have been if he did...O_O; E.O.E:disaster.... Sango:exactly... *in a castle Naraku sits and watches* Naraku:hmm...this Sedayasha could be of some use to me.... Musuo:do u wish for me to bring her to u master Naraku? Naraku:yes...and be quick about it... Musuo:*disappears* Naraku:heh....*holds a corrupted jewel shard in his hand*she will make a strong ally....*smirks evilly* *back to Sedayasha* Sedayasha:*still flying above the forest* Musuo:*appears above her and puts something into her neck making her knock out then he would grab her and teleport to Naraku's castle laying her down in front of him*here is Sedayasha,Master Naraku... Naraku:good...*she puts a few jewel shards into her back and picks her up disappearing and reappearing onto the mountain of miasma and looking down at her*u will be VERY useful...*rips her head off and summons thousands of demons making them swirl as if a tornado and enter Sedayasha's body and reforming it* Sedayasha:..... Naraku:*covers the newly reborn Sedayasha in his baboon cloak and disappears back to the castle laying her on the ground*awaken Sedayasha... Sedayasha:*stands up slowly with emotionless eyes* Naraku:heh...greetings my new slave.... Sedayasha:greetings Master Naraku... Naraku:..*chuckles evilly*I command u to go kill Inuyasha and bring me the inu's sword... Sedayasha:yes Master Naraku...*disappears in a cloud of poison* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE! me:wow...cliffie... Narrarator:will Sedayasha actually kill Inuyasha? who does Miroku like? and when will Jaken appear with Rin?all of these questions and more will be answered in further chapters! me:ty narrarator man.. Nararator:np..*leaves* Jaken:*sipping tea*I shall appear with rin next to Sesshoumaru-sama later... ok ja ne review and these questions will be answered!^^ 


	3. Mind Control

Mind control  
  
hello ppls!^^ I actually got a review!*huggles Kaylana* E.O.E:we're actually excited to find out what happened... Siei:GOOD!^^ Sesshoumaru:just start the damn chapter... Siei:SESSHOUMARU DO THE DISCLAIMER!! Sesshoumaru:Siei does not own Inuyasha... Siei:ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Sesshoumaru:finally... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Sedayasha lands in front of her den not showing her face as she walked up to Inuyasha*.... Inuyasha:o hi Sedayasha.. Sedayasha:greetings Inuyasha...*slowly unsheaths her sword* Inuyasha:hmm? Sedayasha:*takes a slash down at Inuyasha sending a white and yellow blade of energy* Inuyasha:WHOA!*jumps out of the way quickly and unsheaths tetsusaiga as it transforms into the big sword*whats up wit u! Sedayasha:u shall DIE Inuyasha and I shall have ur blade.. Inuyasha:should've known better than to trust a demon... *by then Sedayasha had stabbed her sword into Inuyasha's chest* Inuyasha:grrrr..*takes the sword out*DAMN YOU!*slashes the tetsusaiga at her* Sedayasha:*flies back into the den wall where u can see dark blue blood the same color as the poison clouds of Naraku* Inuyasha:what the?! Naraku! Sedayasha:*chuckles evilly as the blood turns into a gas with a VERY strong smell* Inuyasha:*covers his nose with his kimono sleeve*damnit... Sedayasha:*walks closer to Inuyasha with an evil smirk* Miroku:*starts the wind tunnel at Sedayasha sucking up all the poison gas* Sedayasha:annoying monk...*sends the insects to him* Miroku:*sucks some of them up before he can close it*damn... Inuyasha:*stands up*Kagome! fire one of ur arrows! Kagome:*nods and fires one of them right at Sedayasha* Sedayasha:*doesn't notice her and she falls to the ground with the arrow right in her chest* Naraku:...damn that wench... Sedayasha:*she tries to pull the arrow out but it glows making her not able to as she falls unconsious* Inuyasha:phew...if naraku can control her we could be in some trouble.. Miroku:Inuyasha's right...for once.. Inuyasha:*ear twitches*I HEARD THAT MIROKU! Miroku:^^;; *Sedayasha disappears in a cloud of poison and reappears at Naraku's castle* Naraku:*looks down at Sedayasha*hmm..that Kagome could cause some trouble for her..we need to seperate Kagome and Inuyasha.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ wow..I need to improve Seda's moves..; but o well!^^ R/R and I will give u a cookie!8D 


End file.
